


Prisoner of Love

by snowstormjonerys



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), bethyl - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bondage, Butt Slapping, Doggy Style, Dress Up, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstormjonerys/pseuds/snowstormjonerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some battles were made to be lost. She figured she'd just laid her heart out to Daryl Dixon and surrendered it to him. But somehow, she knew he had done the same. She would gladly be a prisoner of whatever this was between them. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was started for Bethyl smut week and also as a "getting my toes wet" sequence to see if I like writing prison era fics. Guess what, I DO!!! 
> 
> There is a side fic I will be adding called Unlocking Desires, so stay tuned for more fluff and smut and angsty humor.

Beth took another sip of the vile amber liquid that swirled in her cup, looking over the rim at Daryl. She and the hunter had gotten pretty close in the weeks since Zach had been killed. Beth knew it had started with that hug and though he had not initiated it, he _had returned it_. Oh, not at first and she hadn't minded. She'd counted herself lucky that she was one of the few people that he allowed to touch him at all.

She'd noticed he'd even shied away from Carol's hands before. But not hers. Never hers. She had noticed it the first time when he had been complaining of a knotted muscle in his shoulder. She had gone to him then and her fingers had prodded the area and she had fully expected him to recoil or shy away from her touch but she heard his sharp intake of breath and she felt the way he sort of leaned into her. And he didn't push her away. Afterwards she had gone to bed still trembling as she remembered how his skin felt, memorized the way his breath rushed or had that been her imagination? Of course that was just the first time she noticed her touch didn't seem to bother him. At least not in the traditional sense of the word bother.

The first time had been in her cell the night Zach died. She had hugged him.

_"I hate goodbyes."_

_"Me too."_

Then his hand had gone to her elbow, just the faintest of touches but she had heard everything his actions didn't reveal. She heard the hitch in his breath. Heard the thrumming of his heart as it lay beating right against her ear, her head pressed to his chest. She wondered if he could hear hers in the echo of his beats, like somehow they were on opposite sides of a canyon, one that was closing more every day.

She lowered the glass from her lips and set it aside, glancing up at him. She ducked her eyes and moved her fingers up to her hair, pushing the errant strands behind her ear. She remembered another time when he had looked at her the way he was now. When she had pulled away from him, after that hug. When he had looked into her eyes that night, she thought that maybe he could see the truth. That she was the worst kind of person. Awful really. For thinking of Daryl in a moment that should have been just about Zach.

Thinking back now, it had never been about Zach and it made her sad at the same time it made her heart beat a little bit faster. Somehow that poor dear boy that had tried and failed to steal her heart, had been a catalyst for her and Daryl, for what they were now. Whatever it was. She felt guilty for thinking about Zach in that way, like it was a dishonor to his memory somehow. But she knew it wasn't. He had been a decent, genuine guy and she knew if he were still here and he saw what was going on with her and Daryl, he'd politely step aside. Her and Zach were friends before they were anything else. It shouldn't have struck her that her and Daryl were friends first too, but it did. Oh it did. Friends before what? That was the real question.

She picked up her glass of liquid courage again and she was very aware of how his eyes followed her every movement of the cup, all the way up to her lips and he didn't stop watching her even after she sat her cup back down. Her heartbeat picked up its pace and she wondered if he could hear it from where he was sitting. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to. 

Daryl didn't know what the hell he was doing down here with a girl half his age. Half exactly. She was 18 and just barely so. _Barely legal_ , drawled the never far away voice of Merle, the proverbial devil's angel on his shoulder.

They were sitting in the library of the prison, a random Wednesday night after they'd just had spaghetti, something Hershel had declared not long after the last vestiges of the flu had been wiped out. He and Beth had been coming down here every night since that first one a few months back. They came down after lights out and just sat most of the time. They talked and he'd gotten to know a lot about Bethany Greene over their time down here. He figured she'd gotten to know more about him than she cared to in that time as well. But she didn't complain none. It was just her way. Drawing things out of him he didn't even know he was considering.

She wasn't even saying anything right now and she had him thinking things he'd never considered before, like how it would feel to run his fingers through her silky blonde hair. He'd let his hand glide over the back of her head a time or two but his touch never lingered long. He wouldn't let himself. But right now, he could almost imagine reaching across the couple feet between them on the sofa and pushing back those strays that always seemed to find their way to frame her angelic face. Angelic or some shit.

Yeah, he found himself amending his own thoughts so he didn't sound too girly, even to him. Never mind that Merle would roll over in his grave laughing his ass off if he knew half the things Daryl thought when he was thinking about sweet Beth Greene. Things like poems and hearts and picking her some daisies (her favorite) and bringing them to her cell. But men like him didn't bring flowers to girls like Beth Greene.

He thought of the Cherokee rose he brought Carol that time and he knew he was bullshitting himself. He was exactly the type of man to bring a girl like Beth Greene flowers and he was kicking himself right now that he never had.

He broke the silence first. "You ever tell people?" She looked at him, her sky-blue eyes blinking back at him. "About coming down here? About us?" It wasn't what he was expecting himself to say but there it was, that unspoken thing. The us that wasn't them (or some shit).

She smiled and shook her head lightly, a softness creeping into her gaze. "No." She glanced down quickly before her eyes darted back up and pinned him down. "Figured it was just for us." His heart beat loud and fast in his chest as she echoed him. Giving their relationship a class by itself, like it mattered. (or some shit)

He didn't know what to make of it so he did the only thing he ever did when he was uncertain (and let's face it he was not sure about anything where Beth Greene was concerned) and shrugged his shoulders. Ducked his head. Standard bullshit moves from your standard bullshitter. But she knew and he could feel her eyes still pinning him where he sat and he was forced by something he didn't understand quite yet (he'd later come to know it as the Greene superpower) to look back up at her. "What?" But he knew what. He saw the unspoken challenge in her eyes. She poured him another few inches of the whiskey they'd been drinking and he felt warmed by her gaze.

Warmed enough to say what he was thinking instead of the bullshit that usually poured in a steady stream from his redneck mouth. "Guess I like that it's just us. Down here." His face flushed but he didn't look away. Couldn't if he tried because the luminous smile that lit up her face at his words made him flush with pleasure that he'd put it there.

Beth had wanted him to say something, anything besides shrug his shoulders and mumble, but she hadn't expected that. Such an honest admission. So maybe that's what made her do it. She leaned forward slightly and brushed her lips across his cheek. "It can be our secret."

Her breath was warm on his neck and the sound of her voice rippling across his ear caused him to shiver involuntarily and he knew she felt it. Just as he felt it. Something in her words that whispered a different kind of promise. That they would share more secrets between them. More than they had bargained for and the thought of it had him thinking about those flowers again. And how maybe that would make her smile too. (Or some shit.)

All too soon she pulled away and he found himself rubbing his hand across his neck as he glanced about the small room, tucked away in the bowels of the prison but Beth had made the place cheery. Brightly colored pages from coloring books taped to the walls, drawings that Luke and Molly and some of the other kids made her. She'd also scattered some posters about she had found hidden in the corner supply closet, some art deco crap from the sixties, before his time even but it still brightened up the place. There was a wide range of books that they'd worked their way through. Some had been there before the fall and some he'd brought back on runs. He wished he could bring her a whole city library full, but he brought in what he could. Unnoticed. Because he did just want it to be the two of them. Her words beat around in his head, not knowing where exactly to plant the thought, _just us._

They had read just about everything imaginable in their time together. Sometimes he would read from a bike magazine. Or she would read him something from Reader's Digest. One of his favorites though was when they had read through "The Outsiders" together. That book had been one of his most cherished possessions when he was a kid though only his mother knew that. He'd never let his old man or Merle see that side of him.

_"You always were the sweet one, baby brother."_

He guessed he liked the book so much because he'd been able to identify with the characters. He too was somebody trying to fit in to a world where most people didn't understand what it was like to be an outsider. He figured the irony in that lay with since the turn, he'd found his fit. He'd found his lot in life with this group. He looked at Beth and wondered how they fit into the same cosmic picture. The us that he didn't quite understand yet.

Beth picked up a book and dusted it off. It had been in the stack of stuff Daryl had brought back from his last run. "Sex Trivia for Dummies." The whiskey must have struck her stupid because she couldn't remember making a conscious decision to read the title aloud but the words stumbled out of her mouth before she knew she was thinking it.

Her eyes met Daryl's and she didn't know whether she was glutton for punishment or just plain stupid but she actually opened the book and perused the contents, very aware of how Daryl was watching her. "Greene." His voice was low, meant to be a warning but that's not what Beth heard. Beth heard the curiosity in his voice. 

She looked up at him and couldn't help the grin that eased its way onto her face. "Keep an open mind Daryl. Ya never know what we might learn." She said it very tongue in cheek and he got it. His eyes narrowed at her.

She was a minx. A minx and she knew it. He knew it. He nearly held his breath and nearly suffocated to death waiting for her to utter her next words. Words that were not her own, but the authors. "The sperm of a mouse is longer than the sperm of an elephant." She giggled. Fucking giggled and he couldn't help it, the context was ridiculous and he laughed too.

"See? That wasn't so bad." She was right. If that's all there was to the book. Which he suspected, it wasn't. And oh, it wasn't.

He watched Beth's fingers turn page after page and he watched her face as she did. He saw the ones she skipped over and how her face flushed red and he had to wonder what was on those pages. What was it that flustered pretty little Beth Greene? What had her looking up at him now with that look on her face? A look that told him he was in trouble. It was only a matter of time.

"This one is funny too." She looked back down at the book and her free hand came up to brush the strays behind her ears again. His fingers itched to help her out but he was too riveted to what was coming from her mouth. "All mammals except for humans have a bone in their penis." She looked up at him and god help him with that mischievous fucking grin on her face as she barely contained her laughter.

"I get it, Greene. You ain't gotta spell it out for me." Daryl's own face turned red at her implication of the word 'boner'. Still he couldn't help his answering grin. Her amusement was contagious. (Or some shit.)

Beth couldn't help it, she was having fun and from the look on Daryl's face he was too. Maybe they were caught up in some whiskey soaked haze but she didn't care. She felt more alive than she had since they left the farm. More alive than maybe she ever had.

Her fingers rested on the next page and she debated on whether or not to read it to him but she was intrigued by the context. "Despite the fact that she had three husbands and several lovers it was a psychiatrist who first helped Marilyn Monroe, the foremost sex icon of the century, to achieve her first orgasm shortly before her death." There was something that was kind of poignantly sad about that. She looked up at Daryl and where before it was all lighthearted fun, the mood had turned sultry, serious, almost urgent.

"That's sad." Beth looked up at him.

Daryl wasn't sure what they were talking about now. Were they talking about Marilyn Monroe dying? Or that she had an orgasm at the hand (it was a bad pun he knew it) of her psychiatrist? Or was she trying to tell him something else?

He knew the answer. This was Beth Greene. Of course she had an ulterior motive for why she read him that.

He just hummed his noncommittal standard response and waited. She'd get to the crux of it. She always did.

"It's sad she was almost gone and never got to feel an orgasm. She finally got to because she was talking to someone about all the things that went on in her head." Beth got that. She got that more than anyone probably. She got that she had never had an orgasm either and damn if she wasn't thinking about someone needing to give her one. Someone like Daryl Dixon. She was shocked at her own thoughts at the same time she was surprised that it had taken her so long to figure it out. Where this was all going with him. Sometimes she thought it was funny they had ended up at a prison. Locked in where the dead roamed outside. They weren't prisoners in the usual sense but sometimes she wondered at the irony of it. They were probably the only people on the planet that had broken into a prison for the safety it could provide. 

Daryl didn't say anything for a long minute and she knew he was thinking about what she said. "But she did." What was he even saying?

"Because of her therapy." She looked at him pointedly as she whispered the thoughts that were swirling in her head. Thoughts she should probably leave well enough where they lay but she couldn't help it. _"This is my therapy."_ She looked up at him and sat the book down and waited. She'd put it out there. Daryl wasn't stupid. She knew he got that this was an invitation. Marilyn got an orgasm from her therapist. She wanted one from hers. 

Daryl got it. He got her message loud and clear, yet he should have pretended to be deaf and dumb and ignore it altogether. But Daryl Dixon had never claimed to be a smart man. He was just a man, drawn to an inexplicable force to a young woman who'd surprised him at every turn. Maybe that force was what drew him forward and had him closing those last few feet between them, had him doing what he'd only imagined moments ago. Fingers winding into her hair, his palms pressing against the sides of her head. He had a moment to take in the way the blues of her eyes had been completely choked out by her ever darkening pupils before his lips met hers, just after her tongue had darted out to wet her bottom lip.

He had an urge to suck her tongue into his mouth and like she was reading him, her mouth opened under his and he did just that, their tongues mingling together, warm wet breath mixed with all the words that they had left unspoken between them. Words put into tongues in mouths and fingers on skin, like her tiny fingertips coming to grip his shirt and he thought for one instant she was going to shove him onto the floor, which is what he probably deserved but he read her as well she did him. She was pulling him closer and closer until he was no longer certain who was moving. It was a flash of limbs and arching backs and the next thing he knew she was straddling him on the sofa, her fingers tangling in the back of his too long hair, pulling gently, and her teeth nipping his bottom lip.

He tasted the alcohol on her breath and it was odd that was what sobered him and had him pulling away, but only his mouth. His hands were still fastened to her ass. He didn't remember them going there but now that he had a minute to focus on something other than Beth Greene's tongue down his throat he could appreciate the warm slight weight of her ass in the palms of his hand. He brought his fingers up to splay across her lower back, rested his forehead against hers. They were both breathing heavy but neither was pulling away and he wondered how they got here. And at the same time wondered how to it took them so long to arrive. (Or some shit.)

It was a long time before they disentangled themselves and they didn't give any of their unspoken questions a voice (like what happened next). Just stayed in the now of saying their reluctant goodnights in the dim of the library, and whispered promises of the next night and what it might bring. As he walked back to his cell alone, Daryl thought how he'd be going and looking for those daisies in the morning.

* * *

He brought her daisies every day for the next week. Three of them and Beth didn't have to wonder at what it meant. She knew and neither one of them had to say it. She looked at him now, reading to her from the Outsiders again and they both knew that reading had now become a ruse for them.

That what started with a sex trivia book and some whiskey had turned into something else entirely. Something they couldn't put a name to but maybe it was because they didn't have to. It was just part of the us that they were meant to be. (Or some shit.)

He finally could stand it no longer and put the book aside and she put her hand out and pulled him to his feet. She walked him over to the bookcases that he didn't notice until now, they'd been moved away from the wall slightly to accommodate a mattress Beth had clearly absconded from one of the nearby cells. She had brought in quilts, making it look even more inviting. She looked up at him nervously and he noticed the creep of color that went from her cheeks down her neck all the way to the swell of her breasts above the tiny tank top she had worn this evening. To torture him, he was certain of it.

In all the past seven days, his hands had never strayed from their resting place at her hip, splayed across her lower back or the back of her head. Only the one time had they strayed down to her ass but he had been caught up in the moment. But the mattress here, that was on purpose. Whatever they did from this point forward could not be blamed on hormones. Whatever they did from this point forward would be something they couldn't turn back from. Wouldn't be able to. If he was guessing right, they wouldn't want to.

He looked at her and nodded and she grinned at him before standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his boldly, her tiny tongue, warm, certain, probing the seam of his lips and he lifted her up and turned her slightly against the wall, one hand sliding down protectively over her hip and it was like the next motions were fluid, predestined, as she lifted her leg slightly, pressing herself forward and fitting herself against him, his hand sliding under her thigh, lifting, seating her heat against his growing erection and he groaned into her mouth even as his other hand found the hem of her shirt and rucked it up, his fingers sliding over bare nipple as she arched her back into his hand and her hot breath gasped into his mouth. 

It was all a mess of tangled limbs and clashing teeth and sloppy kisses as he reached down between them and pulled the shirt from her, baring her breasts to him at long last. He wanted everything at once, his mouth on her nipples, her writhing beneath him, buried in her to the hilt and he had to force himself to stop, slow down. Knew it wasn't her first time but they'd talked some and knew she'd never had an orgasm before. It's why she'd been so struck by the revelation that had set them on this course.

After that it was slow as she reached between them and undid his pants and they slid to the floor, his belt buckle clanging on the floor and echoing off the walls of the tiny library. He was glad it had a door that locked from the inside. It was one of the few places of the prison with such a notion from the past. It was what made it possible that they could strip each other leisurely and he could memorize the way her eyes looked as she took in his erection as it sprung free from his boxers. Could burn the image of her lithe form as he laid her back on the mattress and peeled the final layer between them, two tiny triangular scraps of material, held together by a thin string on each side of her slim hips. He held the scrap of material in his fingers for a moment before letting it drop to the floor with his pants and the rest of their discarded clothing, his eyes sliding over every delicious curve of her pale form, the hollow at her neck that begged to be kissed, the dip in her navel that he wanted to bury his nose in and finally the gathering moisture he saw at the soft triangle of curls at the top of her thighs that his tongue longed to taste.

As he crawled up over her body, he did just that, with a flick of his wrist he put one finger between her thighs and like he had pushed an invisible button her thighs parted leaving his eyes to feast upon her swollen wet lips and he wasted no time in darting his tongue out there, the thick muscle parting her folds, tasting, his mouth fastening over her clit completely as her legs came to wrap around his head, like her thighs were made to fit there (or some shit).

He sucked and tongue fucked her until it was no longer in his imagination that she was writhing beneath him. She was bucking under his tongue and she tasted like liquid fucking heaven as he thrust two fingers into her pussy, feeling her walls clench around him and he nearly passed out as she clamped her legs around him further and as he looked up at her it looked like he had licked her unconscious and maybe that wasn't a bad thing with the smile she had on her face. But then she was opening her eyes and looking at him and saying "Now I know how Marilyn felt."

With a primal growl he didn't know he possessed he was up over her body and with his fingers wound through her hair, her face cradled in his hands, her scent mingled between both of them and his breath hovering over her. "We ain't done yet Greene."

There it was again, unspoken promises between them and his lips were on hers, and this time she wrapped her legs around his hips pressing herself up against him and he was there, just outside her heat. He looked at her and he didn't have to ask her if she wanted this. It was there in her gaze, it was there in her breathy sigh. Her desire heated up between them until it mingled with his and he reached between them sliding himself along the slick of her and leaned his forehead against hers as he slid slowly, deliciously slowly into her and they both groaned out their pleasure as he filled her and she stretched to accommodate his girth, length until she began to rock up into him. "Please Daryl." Her voice was gruff, so unlike his songbird. His _songbird._ (Or some shit).

He didn't know anything else, only pleasure as she molded herself around him and he got lost in her heat and her sex and he was falling. And rising. And falling again. "I can't." His breathing was ragged.

"Come for me." Her voice was a rasp in his ear. But he couldn't. Not until he felt her coming around him. He drove himself into her and he heard the pants and the slap of their skin and the raw need and beauty and passion between them. It was more than just the sex. It was more than the pleasure of two people. It was their vitality. This thread between them. The thing that separated them from the dead that roamed outside their fences. This was being alive. And somehow deep within him just beyond the place where everything else resided, all the doubt, all the fear that he was not good enough, was lodged the thought. He could only find this with her. With Beth.

It was as he brought his fingers between where their bodies joined and he found that bundle of nerves that he whispered it to her. "We'll come together, baby girl." And that was all it took for her, and her hips, clenched into his side and her heels dug into his ass as he ground himself into her and cried out, his orgasm pulled from him, her pulsating around him as they spun out their pleasure. Together.

They collapsed to the bed with a weight and she tucked herself beside him, neither of them saying anything for a long time. Just soaking up the silence and the weight of the moment.

It surprised him that he broke the silence first. "We gonna tell anybody now?"

She braced herself on one arm and grinned at him. "What you want to tell people what we get up to down here in this dusty library?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

His answering chuckle struck her. She liked this side of Daryl Dixon. This time when he shrugged his shoulders at her she knew there was no hesitance behind it. It was playful but his words were sure.  
"Maybe after we get used to the idea ourselves." It was a promise of things to come and she smiled.

She nodded at him and grinned. Whoever would have thought it? Her and Daryl Dixon. She didn't know what they were yet but it wasn't what Maggie and Glenn had. Not even what they'd been at the beginning which was just sex. Maggie had even said so at the time.

No this with Daryl was more. She suspected they were about to become a prisoner of whatever it was but it was a war she would gladly surrender. Some battles were made to be lost. She figured she'd just laid her heart out to Daryl Dixon and surrendered it to him. But somehow, she knew he had done the same. She would gladly be a prisoner of whatever this was between them. He'd definitely taken her captive. With his looks, his words and now with his body and what he made her feel. Yeah, she'd be his prisoner of love. Any day.


	2. Found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl get found out. Wonder how long it'll be before the rest of the group finds out what they've been up to.

He should have known. Should have known that they couldn't keep it between just the two of them for all that long. Not with the way they seemed to live out of one another's pockets the past couple of years. Hell, they'd all heard Maggie and Glenn fucking way more than any of them cared to admit. Which brought him to the biggest question of all. Why the hell did it have to be Glenn that found out first? Glenn, who couldn't keep a secret to save his own damn scrawny ass.

They'd been meeting in the library every night just like usual but they didn't do much reading. Not since that first kiss, nearly two months ago now. They met down there every night and parted ways to go to their separate cells. But lately, that arrangement didn't seem to be working anymore. Lately, they'd teetered on sharing the same cell. They hadn't said it out loud, not yet but he figured they were teetering towards something more permanent, even if they didn't know what to call it exactly.

He and Beth were in his cell after they'd slipped away one by one, five minutes staggered between them after leaving their haven in the library, where they had spent the last two hours wrapped up in each other, letting their bodies draw pleasure from one another. The intention was to go back to their own cells and their own beds but like last night, neither one could bear the thought. The first time they'd "slept" together had been an accident. She'd fallen asleep after they'd made love. (or some shit)

He'd just lain there watching her chest rise and fall, her small but pert breasts moving with each breath. His own breath was taken away by watching her, fascinated by her every move, as her eyelids twitch and he wondered if she was dreaming about him. He'd marveled at how her eyelashes rested against her cheeks and he wondered what they'd feel like under his lips. Oh how Merle would call him a pussy for dreaming up poetic crap in his head like eyelashes and Beth dreaming about him. He wasn't sure he cared at the moment what his brother thought. He'd like to think even Merle would be happy for what he and Beth had found together. he'd gotten so wrapped up in watching her sleep that he didn't notice when he drifted off too. They'd barely woken up in time to get back to their cells so that no one knew they'd been missing.

Now here they were, the fifth night they'd slept in his cell, which was damn dangerous considering they were for the most part doing anything but sleeping. Anyone could walk through the curtains and he didn't know what they'd think of a half naked Beth lying in his arms, their legs intertwined and her head layig on his chest as she traced lines across his outstretched arm.

Beth slid her fingers through the smattering of hair along Daryl's arm and wondered at how different it felt to be with a man rather than a boy. That's what Jimmy had been; what even Zach had been. But Daryl was very much a man and he made her feel very much like a woman. She blushed at where his head had been buried not an hour ago, not because she was shy about it. No. That wasn't it. It was because she wanted to shout it from the rooftops that Daryl was a pussy eating champ. She smiled to herself as she turned his hand over tracing the long line in his palm.

"This line here means you're gonna be around for a long time." She whispered in the dark, her voice carrying to his ears but the weight behind them dropped straight into his heart. He heard the sadness there and it gripped him. He pulled away from her slightly prompting her to look up at him. She just smiled at him, that bright one that made him feel like he was burning, but in a good way (or some shit).

"What? It's true. You're gonna be the last man standing." Beth looked at him, her eyes like an old soul's whispering to him from the past, or maybe it was the future. All he knew is he needed her to be wrong about that.

He turned his head and pressed his lips to the side of her head, whispering. "If I'm gonna be the last man, you're gonna be my girl standin' right beside me."

My girl. She felt something hitch in her chest and it was just a bit harder to breathe. "Sometimes you take my breath away Daryl Dixon." If anyone thought Daryl didn't have much to say then they'd never spent more than five minutes with him. She knew though that he was different with her. She knew there were a lot of things that Daryl said to her that were for her ears only. Things he'd only say to her, not because he thought she wanted to hear them but because it's truly how he felt and it melted her every time she thought about it.

"Me too." She turned to face him them and their lips met in a soft, sweet, achingly slow kiss but they were like fire and moonshine, destined to burn when they met and those slow sweet kisses soon turned to urgent breathy moans, and teeth on skin, and fumbling fingers and there was nothing choreographed about their passion and Beth thought maybe the movies got it all wrong. At least the ones she watched because she'd never felt more alive, more real than being like this with Daryl. When it was just the two of them and they let themselves get lost in one another, there was nothing forced, they just let themselves feel. It was that way for her and she knew it was for Daryl because he'd told her once.

"I don't gotta be anything when I'm with you Beth." She could respect that too because she could be herself with him. She wasn't Judith's babysitter, her Daddy's little girl or Maggie's little sister. She was herself. And it seemed with Daryl that she was just now figuring out who that was.

Their kisses grew more heated and there was an almost feverish urgency about their motions. Beth moaned as Daryl's hand slipped down her belly, skimming past her belly button beneath the waistband of her panties to tangle in the small triangle of curls and her hips arched towards his fingers as he reached her clit, skimming his finger over her clit to dip in at her folds and gather her juices. She gasped into his mouth as his thumb grazed her clit, once, twice, three times, teasingly, letting her know what was coming.

She reached between them to run her hand down over the front of his pants, palming his erection and she smiled against his mouth as he groaned. He yanked her panties downward in one motion. He wasn't like this often but when he was, it made a new flood of wetness between her thighs and this time was no exception. Before she knew it, they'd rid themselves of their clothes before they could think twice about it. Think about the consequences of someone walking in on them. Because they tried to keep this part of their relationship to their safe haven in the deep in the guts of the prison. But that didn't seem to matter right now. Nothing mattered except skin. Except lips, and teeth and her slick heat and his throbbing cock as he slid himself gloriously inside her and it was like his soul was raptured up in pleasure and she cried out his name as he slammed himself into her again and again and he could feel her tensing around him already and he felt a fresh jolt of pleasure rip through his cock at realizing that he was the one that made her feel that way. He drew his hips back and reached up to brace himself on the wire rail of the bunk and as he snapped his hips forward, burying himself in Beth's pussy, to the hilt, the bed gave way and with a crack and screech of metal and a loud clatter, they hit the floor with a bounce and the sound echoed off the walls of the prison.

He stilled his movements and their eyes flew to each other's and they could hardly contain their laughter until it bubbled up between them. Soon Beth was holding her sides with laughter.

"Are ya okay?" Daryl managed just as Beth asked him. "you alright?"

They both laughed again and that was when they heard the gasp from the curtains. There was Glenn, her brother-in-law standing just inside the curtains of Daryl's cell. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Shock and awe were written all over his face and she had to wonder how they looked to him, limbs all askew and Beth's face was flushed as she realized that he could see way too much of her. Way too much of his wife's baby sister. Daryl pulled the blanket over both of them and barked at him. "Ya ever heard of knockin'?"

"Sorry." All they heard was the muttered apology and hastily retreating footsteps with him mumbling under his breath.

To Beth it sounded a lot like "I told Maggie something was up." But Daryl didn't hear him so they chalked it up to Beth's overactive imagination.

Beth held her breath and locked eyes with Daryl and waited. Waited for him to freak out because that was what she expected. But he surprised her like he seemed to be doing a lot more here lately. A slow grin spread across his face as he turned and fixed the mattress until it rested flat on the floor and pulled her back in his arms, smoothing her hair back from her forehead. "You okay with the shitstorm that's about to happen when your sister catches wind of what we've been up to?"

"He won't say anythin'." Beth said solemnly and then her nose wrinkled as they both looked at one another and shook their heads because she knew it was wishful thinking. Everyone knew Glenn couldn't keep a secret for shit. Beth sighed and nodded. "I can handle Maggie. I think I can even handle Daddy."   
She looked at him for a long moment. "I'm more worried about you. How you're gonna handle it." Her eyes met his eyes shyly but she was proud of herself for telling him what she was thinking. They hadn't yet talked about what they were, but Daryl had this way of communicating with his eyes. Sometimes she thought his eyes told her more than his mouth ever could.

"Me? You ain't gotta worry about me. I can handle your sister too." Her father on the other hand. He respected the old man and he figured the feeling was mutual but he wasn't sure that feeling was going to last once he realized he was banging his daughter on the regular. It was more than that though. What he and Beth were doing was more than just fuckin' and Daryl knew it even if he didn't have a name to put to it just yet. It was part of the us that was them. Or some shit. And he was just beginning to get it all. That this wasn't just some random fling for her either. He didn't know what they'd call it. It wasn't like what Maggie and Glenn had even. What he and Beth were to each other, he wasn't sure could be named. There was one word he'd been thinking lately, but he wasn't ready to put that out there yet either. Beth knew. Just like she always did.

"And Daddy." It wasn't a question. She knew her father would be okay with it. "If he can be okay with a goofball like Glenn, I know he's gonna be fine with a man like you. You are a good man, Daryl Dixon."

He didn't know what to say when she said shit like that. Before he could stop himself, his mouth started working before his brain had finished the thought. "It's cause of you, Greene." It was true. He'd never known there was anything like this. That he could have anything like this and he guessed it made him think things. Things he hadn't ever thought about. Things that resembled hope and a future. A future with Beth and all the white picket dreams that came with her (or some shit).

"There you go again takin' my breath away, Mr. Dixon." He didn't get that part. He didn't get how she could say something like that and she looked every bit the angel and yet her voice had that smoky sultry sound that didn't just hint of sex. No, when Beth talked to him like that, he knew she absolutely fucking oozed sex and want and lust and at the same time, he wanted to revere her, worship her like some damn goddess and he didn't get that. She was equal parts sexy and sweet and he was drunk on her. His lips were on hers so fast, like someone had lit a fire and maybe they had. Maybe it was her, maybe it was him and maybe it was both of them. It was a wonder to him sometimes that they didn't just burn right on up, like some sweet moonshine fire between them.

Beth wondered at how wet she got so fast at the same moment that she reached for Daryl and he was rock hard for her again and she climbed on top of him and the hardness of the floor beneath the mattress gave her knees extra leverage and she wondered why they didn't think of this sooner because it was going to be so much better. Not that it was ever bad. It wasn't. It was always good and God in Heaven, she thought as his dick slid back inside her, this really was better because something about the leverage allowed him to go all the way in and the angle was really something because he was hitting her in all the right places.

"Fuck." The curse slipped past his lips and he couldn't help it, she felt so goddamn good, so wet and tight and this might be one of those times he couldn't help but come inside her. They didn't do it often but she'd let him know if he could like always. He couldn't help it, it felt so much better and it was dangerous and they both knew it but sweet Jesus, nothing felt better than coming deep inside Beth's pussy.

Her short little pants coming from her mouth as she bounced her sweet little ass on top of him told him everything he needed to know and he was figuring something else. He was glad she was close to cumming because he was almost done for, watching her rock her body over him, riding him like the cowgirl he knew she was. He reached up with one hand and pressed his palm against her breast and she arched her chest against his hand. He slipped his other hand between them and found that tight little nub that would make her come undone. After that he got lost in watching her, this thumb circling her clit, as she dropped her head back and moaned and convulsed and her walls spasmed around him she jerked and he moved his hands to her lower back to hold her up as the final waves of her orgasm ripped through her and she became nearly boneless in his arms.

"Need you, inside me." Her whispered plea as he quickly flipped them over and pushed her legs back behind her head and lined himself up again with her opening, his eyes locking with hers as he slid inside again and her eyes said everything but for whatever reason he had to say something.

"You're so goddamn beautiful, Beth." He ached to say more. But he was consumed by the need to get closer, feel every part of himself inside every part of her and he was lost and she saw it.

Beth saw the instant it washed over him and it wasn't the first time he'd been overcome by something bigger than him. It happened to her too and she knew as well as he did that what they were skirting around was more than just this, two bodies pressed together in the most primitive way. It went deeper than that and even if they hadn't said it yet, she knew it was love. "I got you baby, cum inside me Daryl. Please."

He slammed himself back inside her again and again and she thrust her hips, meeting his every move and she gripped his arms with her hands, her fingernails digging in slightly, loving the feeling of every inch of his weight on top of her, feeling consumed by him. His eyes darkened slightly and his movements got sporadic as his breath came faster and he moaned and groaned. Oh Daryl Dixon was loud sometimes when he came and this was one of those times. Maybe that was what pushed her over the edge with him. Knowing they were found out, just letting go and giving themselves permission to feel it, all of it and they were moaning each other's names on a breathless sigh at the end, their pleasure spiraling down together into that haze that comes after giving yourself in every way to another person.

She didn't know how long they lay there in each other's arms. She lifted her head from his chest finally and she felt drunk. "I love you Daryl Dixon." She pressed her finger to his lips as he was already opening his mouth to say something and she didn't want anything spoiling how she felt. "Hush now. I _do._ I do love you and I don't care if you say it back. I think I may love you enough for the both of us." She didn't feel silly for saying it. It wasn't about that with them. She could be herself. She could be Beth. She removed her finger from his lips and he caught her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"You don't gotta." Her eyes were the brightest blue he'd ever seen them as they flashed.

"Oh but I do. I think maybe I've always been meant to love you. So if I gotta love us enough for us both, it's okay." But Daryl was shaking his head and her heart started to beat faster at what that might mean. She knew it wasn't because he didn't feel something too because a small smile was playing across his lips and it looked, well, nice on him. She found herself smiling back and she wasn't sure why but she was guessing she was gonna like what he was going to say.

Daryl shook his head. "Girl don't you get it. I was sayin' you don't gotta love enough for both of us. And you don't gotta be the only one to say it." He let that sink in a moment and he figured it had when the tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes and her smile widened. "You don't gotta 'cause I love you too." He shook his head. "Now we just gotta figure out a way to tell everybody else what we've been doin'." He still didn't know what to call what they were. Dating didn't sound quite right somehow. They were just together. Part of the us that was them and that was what felt right.

"Maybe they don't have to know all of it." She said and then giggled, remembering how very loud the bed was when it hit the floor, and then Glenn walking in on them and then how loud they were when they were caught up in their lovemaking. Yeah, the whole prison was gonna be talking about nothing else come breakfast. And for whatever reason, Beth was okay with it. No matter what happened, she was sure of one thing, she wasn't ashamed of what she and Daryl were doing and neither was he. He'd just told her he loved her. That was more than she ever expected when they'd started this. Whatever this was, she knew it wasn't temporary. She'd meant what she said; it was like it was her destiny to love Daryl Dixon. And what she knew about Daryl, he told her loved her and she knew she wasn't being conceited in thinking that she'd be the only woman he'd ever love. It was just the way he was.

Though they hadn't said it all out loud, she knew he was the love of her life and she was his too and that was all that mattered. As she fell to sleep that night, she dreamed of a time maybe not too far off that they could have babies and birthdays and summer picnics. She remembered her diary entry of not too long ago.

They could live here. They could live here for the rest of their lives.He should have known. Should have known that they couldn't keep it between just the two of them for all that long. Not with the way they seemed to live out of one another's pockets the past couple of years. Hell, they'd all heard Maggie and Glenn fucking way more than any of them cared to admit. Which brought him to the biggest question of all. Why the hell did it have to be Glenn that found out first? Glenn, who couldn't keep a secret to save his own damn scrawny ass.

They'd been meeting in the library every night just like usual but they didn't do much reading. Not since that first kiss, nearly two months ago now. They met down there every night and parted ways to go to their separate cells. But lately, that arrangement didn't seem to be working anymore. Lately, they'd teetered on sharing the same cell. They hadn't said it out loud, not yet but he figured they were teetering towards something more permanent, even if they didn't know what to call it exactly.

He and Beth were in his cell after they'd slipped away one by one, five minutes staggered between them after leaving their haven in the library, where they had spent the last two hours wrapped up in each other, letting their bodies draw pleasure from one another. The intention was to go back to their own cells and their own beds but like last night, neither one could bear the thought. The first time they'd "slept" together had been an accident. She'd fallen asleep after they'd made love. (or some shit)

He'd just lain there watching her chest rise and fall, her small but pert breasts moving with each breath. His own breath was taken away by watching her, fascinated by her every move, as her eyelids twitch and he wondered if she was dreaming about him. He'd marveled at how her eyelashes rested against her cheeks and he wondered what they'd feel like under his lips. Oh how Merle would call him a pussy for dreaming up poetic crap in his head like eyelashes and Beth dreaming about him. He wasn't sure he cared at the moment what his brother thought. He'd like to think even Merle would be happy for what he and Beth had found together. he'd gotten so wrapped up in watching her sleep that he didn't notice when he drifted off too. They'd barely woken up in time to get back to their cells so that no one knew they'd been missing.

Now here they were, the fifth night they'd slept in his cell, which was damn dangerous considering they were for the most part doing anything but sleeping. Anyone could walk through the curtains and he didn't know what they'd think of a half naked Beth lying in his arms, their legs intertwined and her head layig on his chest as she traced lines across his outstretched arm.

Beth slid her fingers through the smattering of hair along Daryl's arm and wondered at how different it felt to be with a man rather than a boy. That's what Jimmy had been; what even Zach had been. But Daryl was very much a man and he made her feel very much like a woman. She blushed at where his head had been buried not an hour ago, not because she was shy about it. No. That wasn't it. It was because she wanted to shout it from the rooftops that Daryl was a pussy eating champ. She smiled to herself as she turned his hand over tracing the long line in his palm.

"This line here means you're gonna be around for a long time." She whispered in the dark, her voice carrying to his ears but the weight behind them dropped straight into his heart. He heard the sadness there and it gripped him. He pulled away from her slightly prompting her to look up at him. She just smiled at him, that bright one that made him feel like he was burning, but in a good way (or some shit).

"What? It's true. You're gonna be the last man standing." Beth looked at him, her eyes like an old soul's whispering to him from the past, or maybe it was the future. All he knew is he needed her to be wrong about that.

He turned his head and pressed his lips to the side of her head, whispering. "If I'm gonna be the last man, you're gonna be my girl standin' right beside me."

My girl. She felt something hitch in her chest and it was just a bit harder to breathe. "Sometimes you take my breath away Daryl Dixon." If anyone thought Daryl didn't have much to say then they'd never spent more than five minutes with him. She knew though that he was different with her. She knew there were a lot of things that Daryl said to her that were for her ears only. Things he'd only say to her, not because he thought she wanted to hear them but because it's truly how he felt and it melted her every time she thought about it.

"Me too." She turned to face him them and their lips met in a soft, sweet, achingly slow kiss but they were like fire and moonshine, destined to burn when they met and those slow sweet kisses soon turned to urgent breathy moans, and teeth on skin, and fumbling fingers and there was nothing choreographed about their passion and Beth thought maybe the movies got it all wrong. At least the ones she watched because she'd never felt more alive, more real than being like this with Daryl. When it was just the two of them and they let themselves get lost in one another, there was nothing forced, they just let themselves feel. It was that way for her and she knew it was for Daryl because he'd told her once.

"I don't gotta be anything when I'm with you Beth." She could respect that too because she could be herself with him. She wasn't Judith's babysitter, her Daddy's little girl or Maggie's little sister. She was herself. And it seemed with Daryl that she was just now figuring out who that was.

Their kisses grew more heated and there was an almost feverish urgency about their motions. Beth moaned as Daryl's hand slipped down her belly, skimming past her belly button beneath the waistband of her panties to tangle in the small triangle of curls and her hips arched towards his fingers as he reached her clit, skimming his finger over her clit to dip in at her folds and gather her juices. She gasped into his mouth as his thumb grazed her clit, once, twice, three times, teasingly, letting her know what was coming.

She reached between them to run her hand down over the front of his pants, palming his erection and she smiled against his mouth as he groaned. He yanked her panties downward in one motion. He wasn't like this often but when he was, it made a new flood of wetness between her thighs and this time was no exception. Before she knew it, they'd rid themselves of their clothes before they could think twice about it. Think about the consequences of someone walking in on them. Because they tried to keep this part of their relationship to their safe haven in the deep in the guts of the prison. But that didn't seem to matter right now. Nothing mattered except skin. Except lips, and teeth and her slick heat and his throbbing cock as he slid himself gloriously inside her and it was like his soul was raptured up in pleasure and she cried out his name as he slammed himself into her again and again and he could feel her tensing around him already and he felt a fresh jolt of pleasure rip through his cock at realizing that he was the one that made her feel that way. He drew his hips back and reached up to brace himself on the wire rail of the bunk and as he snapped his hips forward, burying himself in Beth's pussy, to the hilt, the bed gave way and with a crack and screech of metal and a clatter, they hit the floor with a bounce and the sound echoed off the walls of the prison.

He stilled his movements and their eyes flew to each other's and they could hardly contain their laughter until it bubbled up between them. Soon Beth was holding her sides with laughter.

"Are ya okay?" Daryl managed just as Beth asked him. "you alright?"

They both laughed again and that was when they heard the gasp from the curtains. There was Glenn, her brother-in-law standing just inside the curtains of Daryl's cell. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Shock and awe were written all over his face and she had to wonder how they looked to him, limbs all askew and Beth's face was flushed as she realized that he could see way too much of her. Way too much of his wife's baby sister. Daryl pulled the blanket over both of them and barked at him. "Ya ever heard of knockin'?"

"Sorry." All they heard was the muttered apology and hastily retreating footsteps with him mumbling under his breath.

To Beth it sounded a lot like "I told Maggie something was up." But Daryl didn't hear him so they chalked it up to Beth's overactive imagination.

Beth held her breath and locked eyes with Daryl and waited. Waited for him to freak out because that was what she expected. But he surprised her like he seemed to be doing a lot more here lately. A slow grin spread across his face as he turned and fixed the mattress until it rested flat on the floor and pulled her back in his arms, smoothing her hair back from her forehead. "You okay with the shitstorm that's about to happen when your sister catches wind of what we've been up to?"

"He won't say anythin'." Beth said solemnly and then her nose wrinkled as they both looked at one another and shook their heads because she knew it was wishful thinking. Everyone knew Glenn couldn't keep a secret for shit. Beth sighed and nodded. "I can handle Maggie. I think I can even handle Daddy." She looked at him for a long moment. "I'm more worried about you. How you're gonna handle it." Her eyes met his eyes shyly but she was proud of herself for telling him what she was thinking. They hadn't yet talked about what they were, but Daryl had this way of communicating with his eyes. Sometimes she thought his eyes told her more than his mouth ever could.

"Me? You ain't gotta worry about me. I can handle your sister too." Her father on the other hand. He respected the old man and he figured the feeling was mutual but he wasn't sure that feeling was going to last once he realized he was banging his daughter on the regular. It was more than that though. What he and Beth were doing was more than just fuckin' and Daryl knew it even if he didn't have a name to put to it just yet. It was part of the us that was them. Or some shit. And he was just beginning to get it all. That this wasn't just some random fling for her either. He didn't know what they'd call it. It wasn't like what Maggie and Glenn had even. What he and Beth were to each other, he wasn't sure could be named. There was one word he'd been thinking lately, but he wasn't ready to put that out there yet either. Beth knew. Just like she always did.

"And Daddy." It wasn't a question. She knew her father would be okay with it. "If he can be okay with a goofball like Glenn, I know he's gonna be fine with a man like you. You are a good man, Daryl Dixon."

He didn't know what to say when she said shit like that. Before he could stop himself, his mouth started working before his brain had finished the thought. "It's cause of you, Greene." It was true. He'd never known there was anything like this. That he could have anything like this and he guessed it made him think things. Things he hadn't ever thought about. Things that resembled hope and a future. A future with Beth and all the white picket dreams that came with her (or some shit).

"There you go again takin' my breath away, Mr. Dixon." He didn't get that part. He didn't get how she could say something like that and she looked every bit the angel and yet her voice had that smoky sultry sound that didn't just hint of sex. No, when Beth talked to him like that, he knew she absolutely fucking oozed sex and want and lust and at the same time, he wanted to revere her, worship her like some damn goddess and he didn't get that. She was equal parts sexy and sweet and he was drunk on her. His lips were on hers so fast, like someone had lit a fire and maybe they had. Maybe it was her, maybe it was him and maybe it was both of them. It was a wonder to him sometimes that they didn't just burn right on up, like some sweet moonshine fire between them.

Beth wondered at how wet she got so fast at the same moment that she reached for Daryl and he was rock hard for her again and she climbed on top of him and the hardness of the floor beneath the mattress gave her knees extra leverage and she wondered why they didn't think of this sooner because it was going to be so much better. Not that it was ever bad. It wasn't. It was always good and God in Heaven, she thought as his dick slid back inside her, this really was better because something about the leverage allowed him to go all the way in and the angle was really something because he was hitting her in all the right places.

"Fuck." The curse slipped past his lips and he couldn't help it, she felt so goddamn good, so wet and tight and this might be one of those times he couldn't help but come inside her. They didn't do it often but she'd let him know if he could like always. He couldn't help it, it felt so much better and it was dangerous and they both knew it but sweet Jesus, nothing felt better than coming deep inside Beth's pussy.

Her short little pants coming from her mouth as she bounced her sweet little ass on top of him told him everything he needed to know and he was figuring something else. He was glad she was close to cumming because he was almost done for, watching her rock her body over him, riding him like the cowgirl he knew she was. He reached up with one hand and pressed his palm against her breast and she arched her chest against his hand. He slipped his other hand between them and found that tight little nub that would make her come undone. After that he got lost in watching her, this thumb circling her clit, as she dropped her head back and moaned and convulsed and her walls spasmed around him she jerked and he moved his hands to her lower back to hold her up as the final waves of her orgasm ripped through her and she became nearly boneless in his arms.

"Need you, inside me." Her whispered plea as he quickly flipped them over and pushed her legs back behind her head and lined himself up again with her opening, his eyes locking with hers as he slid inside again and her eyes said everything but for whatever reason he had to say something.

"You're so goddamn beautiful, Beth." He ached to say more. But he was consumed by the need to get closer, feel every part of himself inside every part of her and he was lost and she saw it.

Beth saw the instant it washed over him and it wasn't the first time he'd been overcome by something bigger than him. It happened to her too and she knew as well as he did that what they were skirting around was more than just this, two bodies pressed together in the most primitive way. It went deeper than that and even if they hadn't said it yet, she knew it was love. She nodded at him. "Cum inside me Daryl. Please."

He slammed himself back inside her again and again and she thrust her hips, meeting his every move and she gripped his arms with her hands, her fingernails digging in slightly, loving the feeling of every inch of his weight on top of her, feeling consumed by him. His eyes darkened slightly and his movements got sporadic as his breath came faster and he moaned and groaned. Oh Daryl Dixon was loud sometimes when he came and this was one of those times. Maybe that was what pushed her over the edge with him. Knowing they were found out, just letting go and giving themselves permission to feel it, all of it and they were moaning each other's names on a breathless sigh at the end, their pleasure spiraling down together into that haze that comes after giving yourself in every way to another person.

She didn't know how long they lay there in each other's arms. She lifted her head from his chest finally and she felt drunk. "I love you Daryl Dixon." She pressed her finger to his lips as he was already opening his mouth to say something and she didn't want anything spoiling how she felt. "Hush now. I do. I do love you and I don't care if you say it back. I think I may love you enough for the both of us." She didn't feel silly for saying it. It wasn't about that with them. She could be herself. She could be Beth. She removed her finger from his lips and he caught her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"You don't gotta." Her eyes were the brightest blue he'd ever seen them as they flashed.

"Oh but I do. I think maybe I've always been meant to love you. So if I gotta love us enough for us both, it's okay." But Daryl was shaking his head and her heart started to beat faster at what that might mean. She knew it wasn't because he didn't feel something too because a small smile was playing across his lips and it looked, well, nice on him. She found herself smiling back and she wasn't sure why but she was guessing she was gonna like what he was going to say.

Daryl shook his head. "Girl don't you get it. I was sayin' you don't gotta love enough for both of us. And you don't gotta be the only one to say it." He let that sink in a moment and he figured it had when the tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes and her smile widened. "You don't gotta 'cause I love you too." He shook his head. "Now we just gotta figure out a way to tell everybody else what we've been doin'." He still didn't know what to call what they were. Dating didn't sound quite right somehow. They were just together. Part of the us that was them and that was what felt right.

"Maybe they don't have to know all of it." She said and then giggled, remembering how very loud the bed was when it hit the floor, and then Glenn walking in on them and then how loud they were when they were caught up in their lovemaking. Yeah, the whole prison was gonna be talking about nothing else come breakfast. And for whatever reason, Beth was okay with it. No matter what happened, she was sure of one thing, she wasn't ashamed of what she and Daryl were doing and neither was he. He'd just told her he loved her. That was more than she ever expected when they'd started this. Whatever this was, she knew it wasn't temporary. She'd meant what she said; it was like it was her destiny to love Daryl Dixon. And what she knew about Daryl, he told her loved her and she knew she wasn't being conceited in thinking that she'd be the only woman he'd ever love. It was just the way he was.

Though they hadn't said it all out loud, she knew he was the love of her life and she was his too and that was all that mattered. As she fell to sleep that night, she dreamed of a time maybe not too far off that they could have babies and birthdays and summer picnics. She remembered her diary entry of not too long ago.

_They could live here. They could live here for the rest of their lives._

* * *

Maggie's eyes widened as she heard the very male grunts with the simultaneous screams of what could only be described as pleasure coming from none other than her sister's mouth.

Glenn just laughed because the look that had crossed Maggie's face (and now seemed trapped there for eternity) was exactly how he'd felt as he stood there staring at more than he cared to see of his sister in-law pinned quite willingly beneath none other than Daryl Dixon.

"Told ya." Oh yeah there was a certain satisfaction in being right. It didn't happen often in their relationship, him being right, and he might be a little smug but that was okay. He wished they had popcorn because there was sure to be a show at breakfast and he couldn't fucking wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment. ;o)


	3. Polaroid Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big confrontation.....or Maggie gets stunned stupid by Daryl's shocking confession.

Chapter 3

"I'm just a small girl in a big world trying to find somebody to love." - Marilyn Monroe

"I don't care, Maggie. I'm the one who had to see it. I saw his ass Maggie. _Daryl's_ ass!" Glenn whispered furiously just as the subject of the conversation walked into the small area they had set up for meals and meetings.

"Mornin'" Daryl grumbled as he walked past. He fuckin' knew it. Hadn't he told her? He wasn't mad as much as he was annoyed. He and Beth had woken up this morning and they'd started to fool around and all he could think about was Glenn and his stupid ass maybe outside his cell listening. Or worse her pops and it was something he couldn't even begin to think about. But he was the first to admit that Beth's body was something that would bring the strongest men down. If he were Superman he guessed she'd be his Kryptonite. His ultimate weakness, and he knew she'd be the death of him with her knowing little smirks she sent his way during the day but fuck, what a way to go!

And he didn't have the problem that most men had. He could get his gun out of the holster so to speak, but sometimes after their third or fourth round, the gun just wouldn't fuckin' fire no matter how much he pushed Beth's thighs all the way behind her head and fucked her all the way through the floor of his cell, her gasping his name. _She'd_ not had any problems in that area, mind you. She'd been able to fire off three orgasms in the time it took him to eat her out and three more while he was banging the hell out of her. The last time she'd come so hard she'd nearly blacked out and as enthralled as he was by watching her come and as much as he loved making her do it, it would have been nice if he could have had justn _one_ orgasm. Just one to her twelve or however many it was. He lost count.

Things were like that with Beth. Just added up and mounting up until you didn't know which end was up (or some shit). Like now, even though he'd dropped every hint in the book that he just wanted to be left alone, maybe go out and hunt for a bit (and if he rubbed one out thinking about her milky white thighs and how he liked to spend hours with his tongue pressed between them, working every nerve until she melted beneath him, well so be it). But no, she'd insisted that they go to breakfast together because well it was only fair. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask how fair their score was that morning as far as who came and who didn't. He was 0 for shit the way he figured it. But he kept that to himself, convincing himself that's what a gentleman would do (or some shit).

He took the large carafe of coffee and poured Beth a cup and handed it to her and then fixed one for himself and he turned back around to find Glenn's and everyone else's eyes on him. Even Grimes was gawking at them with that cocksure smirk on his face, arms crossed over his chest. 

He directed his ire at Glenn though. He was the cause of all this bullshit mess to start with. "What? You ain't seen nobody fix somebody a cup o' coffee before?" He directed his question to Glenn who still hadn't shut his mouth and he wondered if he was used to inserting his foot in it or if it was a new talent when he uttered his next words.

"Nah just you guys came together is all." Daryl just gaped at his unintended innuendo and Glenn seemed to realize his blunder as soon as it was out of his mouth and he wisely shut it with a snap while Daryl just glared at him.

A giggle came from beside him. He shot her a warning look and she had the good grace to look chagrined at least but he saw the smirk behind her eyes. "Sorry." She muttered. She wasn't fooling him one bit. She thought this was fuckin' hilarious.

"Dixon!" Maggie's voice boomed from across the room where she'd been eyeing him. Beth had been watching her carefully just waiting for her to blow her stack. Predictably she'd walked up to him, hearing the whole exchange between her husband and Daryl. Beth held her breath, hoping this wasn't going to get ugly. She let Daryl face her sister down. She knew how important it was for him to assert himself without prompting. Her face was inches from his. "What are your intentions with my baby sister?" Her face was coolly contained ire. It was almost as if she was annoyed by the situation more than anger. It confused the hell out of him but then again, this was a Greene girl he was talking to. Hell if he'd ever been able to figure Beth out. He should have figured her sister would be no different.

Daryl eyed her up and down and stepped back away from her, letting her know (without his fists thank you very much) that she was in his personal space. Thing was it had him standing flush at Beth's side and his hands were stiff at his sides until he felt her fingers sneak unobtrusively over to link just the ends of their pinky fingers together. No one could see if he wasn't comfortable with it. He glanced at her at first and he saw the hopeful look in her eyes. Like she was just hoping he wasn't going to push her away and he realized in that moment that he needed to bring her more daisies. He realized too that maybe flowers weren't enough anymore and he'd have to step up his game (not that had it; Daryl Dixon did not have any such thing as 'game'). Just how to do that though was the bigger question. He shelved it for now and showed her the best way he could in this moment, the one that mattered most. He slid his fingers all the way into her delicate grasp and laced their fingers together, just like she'd taught him to do all those weeks ago.

Before he'd met Beth Greene and they'd gotten to be so close he'd never paid too much attention to the how of holding hands. But he found himself noticing things like that more and more now. Like the exact shade of blue in her eyes when she was sad about something but didn't want to admit it, the taste of her lips when he kissed her (both sets of lips), the exact amount of syllables she drug his name out as she fell apart around him and the exact way her skin felt as he snuck up behind her with a bouquet of daisies, running his lips over the back of her neck. These are just some of the things that were on the tip of his tongue to tell Maggie but instead he said the next thing that came to his mind. The natural progression of things was that he wanted to do these things with Beth every day. For the rest of their miserable lives in this miserable shit world, he wanted to wake up every morning to her snuggled beside him and go to breakfast with their fingers locked together. Just them against the world (or some shit). And for right now, against Maggie Greene-Rhee.

He didn't have enough words for the shit that ran through his head, he never had. So he went with something simple. "Wanna marry her." Well that wasn't at all what he planned on saying but it shut Maggie up and now she looked just as stupid as her husband standing there gaping at the two of them.

He heard a quiet gasp from Beth and he turned to look at her taking her other hand into his as she watched his every move pinning him down with her eyes, the eyes that he sometimes thought saw everything. She certainly saw things in him, things he didn't know were there. Not until she showed him. It was like that now. He never thought in a million years he'd be suspended in this moment.

"You do?" He knew he was the only one who heard her and somehow it was kind of like he envisioned, just the two of them as everyone else faded into the background. Just noise in a sea of tranquility (or some shit).

He nodded and searched her gaze but he already knew the answer. To all his questions. He shrugged. "If you'll have me. I know I'm supposed to get down on one knee and all that and I will but I want to get a ring and-." Beth held her finger to his lips and shook her head, smiling through her tears. They were the happy ones, he was sure of it, though it had taken him a time or two to get them straight, the happy tears versus the ones borne of sadness and grief.

"No, Daryl." She wound her arms up around his neck just looking up at him like he had all the answers in the world and he knew it wasn't really true but she made him feel like he did. And truth was, any answers he did have he owed to her and the unfailing way she loved him.

Beth didn't want all that. She didn't want the traditional stuff that came with courting and engagement and marriage and all that. Now she knew she'd have to go with the latter because her Daddy wouldn't hear of her sleeping with Daryl and not being married to him. Although, she thought guiltily, that's exactly what they had been doing already. Still, he loved her and he wanted to marry her. She was nearly giddy.  
 _  
"That's not us. What we have is special." She said softly. No one else heard her but he did. _God, he loved her.__

_"What who has is special?" Hershel's voice carried with an echo straight to Beth's ears as he came into the commons and she couldn't help it, she jumped out of Daryl's arms._

_"Morning Daddy." Beth began as she faced her father. She had never been so scared in her life but she held fast to Daryl's hand. She wasn't letting go._

_"You're right. This is gonna be good." Maggie whispered to her husband and Beth shot her sister a glare._

_"Everybody out." Hershel's voice bellowed._

_"Daddy, I think I should weigh in on this decision." Maggie's voice said from beside her father who turned to her and Daryl stared in awe as he leveled his I-aint-even-kiddin' gaze at his oldest daughter. "It's not your decision, Magpie."_

_If there was ever a time he wished he had a working camera it was now because the look on Maggie's face as her argument deflated right before his eyes was priceless. It was definitely a Polaroid moment in his book._

_Rick walked by then and smirked at Daryl while clapping him on the arm. He didn't have to say a word. His endless amusement was written all over his face and the message was loud and clear. "Better you than me, brother." _Lord didn't he know.__

_He looked at Beth who, to her credit, didn't look any worse for wear as they sat down side by side across the table from Hershel and waited while he sipped his coffee._

_"What's this I hear about you wantin' to marry my daughter?" Hershel directed his first question at Daryl and he swallowed past the lump._

_"I love her." He knew Hershel was a simple man, just like himself and he also was an honest man. That meant he appreciated candid statements like Daryl had just made._

_"I know that already. I meant when do you want me to perform the ceremony." There was a twinkle in the old man's eye as he stared down the both of them. "I may be old you two, but I'm not blind yet. I've seen the way you look at her." He directed his gaze back to his daughter. "And you at him. Been wonderin' when the two of you were gonna come to the same conclusion. That ya belong together."_

_And he wasn't even gonna lie. There was an immense satisfaction when her old man turned back from the door and tapped the wall with his crutch. "One more thing. I ain't deaf yet either."_

_He looked at Beth whose face was redder than a beet and outright laughed at her shocked expression. "That's all you baby girl." If he was smug, well he was going to enjoy it. It didn't happen very often that Beth Greene got taken down a notch or two._

_She smirked as she walked past him, swishing her hips and making sure he noticed (He did. He always did). "Yeah, well you're the one that makes me that loud."_

__Fuck._ He knew it wouldn't last long._

_After that someone from the Woodbury group came in with two big boxes. "Look what we found. A bunch of Halloween costumes. Thought the kids could use them for dress up."_

_Daryl stared at Beth as she perused the items and then it happened. She gave him that look and he knew then. He was screwed. It was only a matter of time. He just had to wonder what a white dress and a blonde wig had to do with it._


	4. So you say it's your birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth plays dress up and Daryl swallows his tongue.

They were at an impasse. She wanted sex and she'd made it more than obvious. The thing was they'd made a promise (sort of) to her old man that they would cool it in the bedroom area of their relationship so everyone didn't have to hear when their bed crashed to the floor in the middle of the night. But that subtle suggestion from her pops had evidently fallen on Beth's (apparently deaf) ears as something to be dismissed. Because ever since the day before, she'd been trying to get him to give in. In other words the eldest Greene may as well have been talking to a brick wall for all the good it did.

Daryl was actually proud of himself. She was damn hard to resist but he just stayed his course and told her of course he wanted her. Hell, practically all he'd thought about the last hour was bending her over their bed and having his way with her. But he didn't. He stayed his course and took his own advice. That it was just a little longer until their wedding and then they could fuck any time she wanted which he was pretty much starting to guess would be all the time. His thoughts went back to the conversation that had started all this and her talking about humans being the only mammals without a bone in their dicks. Well, bone or not, he was sure his would be broken about two weeks into their marriage.

It should have been weird thinking about them officially sharing a bed and a cell and everyone knowing about it, but it wasn't. He guessed it was just the us that was part of the them that they had become. And though it was overnight it felt like it had taken them forever to get there. And even if they were far apart in age and seemed an unlikely pair to everyone else, he knew it made sense to the two of them and that was all that mattered (or some shit).

He had thought maybe they'd have a quiet night in their cell that night. Just some light reading with maybe some heavy making out (he was still human after all). But it seemed Beth had the opposite in mind. She was running her hand up his thigh now as he tried (in vain because all he could think about was how close her fingers were to his dick) not to think about what he wanted her to do with those fingers.

"Beth." He looked up at her, grinning and on seeing his expression that accompanied his warning, she pouted at him. God, she was pretty when she did that. She fucking knew it too.

"Fine." She huffed as she settled back against him as he went back to their book. It was a good book, it wasn't that. Beth knew she was supposed to be good. They were supposed to wait but she was convinced she was about to die. She needed him. She needed his hands on her body, molding her, marking her, making her his. And most of all she needed the weight of him on top of her as he entered her, taking himself deep inside her cunt and finding that place that ached for him to fill her. Just stretch her to the point that she quaked and convulsed and just, God, please, she needed him!

She let him finish the chapter and then stretched her body, almost cat-like, the plan already formulated as a sort of last ditch attempt.5 "I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick like." She jumped up and pressed her lips to his and was out the door before he could object.

"Okay". He chuckled watching her go and he tried to remember a time that he had ever felt like she looked, sprinting off to the bathroom (in the middle of a prison, in the middle of the end of the world) like it was nothing. Like the living dead wasn't roaming around outside their fences. He tried and came up empty because he knew that no matter if the world had ended or not, there couldn't be a girl before or since that was like her. There was no one like Beth Greene and he could really hardly even believe that he got to call her his. That she wanted him to. That she wanted his dirty redneck fingers making fingerprint bruises on the pale of her hips. That she wanted his foul mouth fastened over her clit, flicking his tongue out to lap up her juices until she exploded all over his face.

He had the sudden thought that he would never get used to it. He'd always feel like this. Amazed that she'd picked him. And it was good, so good. It was just part of the us that was them. And anymore he didn't even feel the need to add qualifiers to his thoughts. It was just who he was now but more than that he was with her had become a chapter of his life that he didn't know he needed. It just took meeting a pretty little blonde that changed his way of thinking to get it written is all.

He picked up a magazine and started thumbing through it and he didn't even notice the passage of time as it seemed moments later that he heard her clear her throat from the curtains of their cell.

When he looked up he swore he swallowed his tongue because he couldn't speak. She was standing there in a shoulder length blonde wig that looked sort of like it hadn't gotten caught in a windstorm. He could care less about the hair, because his eyes were immediately drawn downward, as they took in the line of the smooth column of her neck as it dipped into the low plunging neckline of her white dress that hugged every single curve she had until it flared out at her hips. She made sure his eyes were on her as they followed her across the room while she bent over and got something from behind the desk her ass, round, firm and the silky material of the dress barely covering it. As she stood back up, she turned her head and smirked at him. Fucking smirked at him as he then noticed finally what she was after, the small fan they used for the extra hot days of summer and plugged it in. They tried not to use too much generator power. "It's only for a minute. I promise that's all I'll need." She whispered and well he didn't say anything because he couldn't. (Swallowed his tongue remember?)

He wasn't sure what death felt like but he was certain it began with a cock so hard your balls had a pulse and right now it felt like they weighed a ton and his dick crowded the zipper of his pants, straining against the fabric of his jeans. He had to wonder why the hell he hadn't just gone ahead and removed his pants already. He already knew where this was headed, half assed promise to her pops or not.

Beth was enjoying every single minute of this. His eyes hadn't left hers yet and though he hadn't said anything she knew he was enjoying it too. She positioned the fan away from her as she stood there and opened her mouth and sang and she smiled through her singing as she watched the little light bulb go on over his head mid song.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you." She sang it nice and slow just like she'd rehearsed in the shower that afternoon, her voice husky and soft. "Happy birthday Mr. President. Happy Birthday to you." She positioned herself right in the soft breeze of the fan and turned her body until the draft blew the skirt of her dress up the right amount as she pretended to hold it down. In reality she knew he could see everything she wanted him to underneath there.

Daryl could still only stare as she sang to him and he got her reference immediately. God she was one sexy Marilyn Monroe though he could do without the wig. He liked her long blonde hair. Like how it felt running through his fingers. How it smelled. How he liked to wrap his hand around a hunk of it while she wrapped her lips around his dick.

But he wasn't complainin' none now as she finished her little song and she turned to the fan and his mouth went dry waiting for the inevitable and he felt a fresh jolt of desire rip right through him and settle into his balls as he realized little Beth Greene wasn't wearing nothin' under her little costume except what God gave her. Something about her in a skirt with nothing on underneath and that fan just seemed to tease him, constantly attempting to cover up what he needed to see the most. He started to hate that fan (and the dress) and finally finding his voice, he growled, barely recognizing the raw need in it. "Come here."

If satisfaction had a signature look it would be the smug smile that crept up on Beth's face as she actually slinked towards him in her tiny white dress that showed just enough and yet not nearly enough all at the same time. Right then and there he decided Halloween costume or not, no one else was wearing this dress ever. Just Beth. He didn't understand that as just moments ago he'd contemplated just ripping the damn thing in half straight from her hot little body. That was the thing about Beth. At first glance you'd think she was just skin and bones but that was just the petite air she had about her. Underneath her clothes, she was all pale curves but she had muscle, her thighs milky and supple and he liked nothing better than spending hours between them.

She approached him at the bed and he made sure she saw him palm his dick through his jeans as she climbed on top of him. He was really wishing he'd taken his pants off now, her heat pressed against him, his cock straining against the fabric that separated them. He reached up, sliding his hands over the skin of her neck, a fine tremor barely visible in his hand as his fingers pulled on the string that would loosen her dress at the top. The fabric fell forward revealing two pert and perfect breasts with dusky rose nipples that begged to be kissed. He didn't waste a minute, dipping his head and fastening his lips to her one nipple, suckling while watching her head fall back, then the other, watching her mouth drop open. He slid his hand between them and raked her dress up her thigh, letting his nails graze her skin and it just wasn't enough for her, he could tell.

"Please, baby." Her voice had taken on that deep rasp. Raw need. She needed more. The basics. Just primitive need and he understood that. Better than anyone he understood the need to get back to the nature between a man and a woman and she wanted in some way to be dominated. Neither of them understood it; that it was something they both needed. Sometimes she was the one dominating and sometimes it was him. Tonight it was the latter and he gave himself over to pleasing his girl.

"Need to get this off you now. It'd be a shame to ruin this pretty dress." He saw the thrill that ran through her at his words. Yes, this was the right tone, he thought as he slid his hand around her and found the zipper, sliding it down as she slid sideways for a minute so it could be cast to the floor. Then she was straddling him again and he gripped her hips, pulling her forward until she was slotted fully against him. "You're mine." He whispered gruffly against her neck and she tilted her head to the side gasping loudly as he bit down marking her delicate skin.

"Fuck." She breathed. It still surprised him every time that particular expletive fell from her lips. Sure she cursed here and there but hearing that word come from her mouth? Well, it curled into him just like her nails were now. Just raked across him and scraped every nerve ending until he was begging to enter her, begging for release, begging for something, anything to relieve this blinding white hot need.

Before he even knew she'd done it, she had him stripped clean and his cock stood proud, throbbing, between them. Beth moaned and reached for him, wrapping her hand around him and attempted to climb back on top of him.

"Nuh uh. We ain't ready for that yet, Greene." She shot him a withering glare that he promptly ignored. She'd wanted this; had begged for it actually, so she was going to get what she asked for. He pushed her down onto the bed and crawled down over her body and she parted her thighs willingly. Then he spread them further placing his hands on the backs of her thighs as he bent down, face pressed between her legs and nosed her folds open inhaling deeply. She half sobbed, half gasped his name as he then dragged the flat of his tongue directly over her cunt, tasting the sweet tang of her on his lips, curling onto his tongue as he tongue fucked her and then finger fucked her just enough to have her raising her hips off the bed, her body screaming for more.

Then came the begging. "Please, Daryl, I, please Daryl." Her hands crept down her belly which, never missing a beat, he reached up with one hand and grabbed both her wrists pinning them to her sides as he stared her down and removed his mouth from her.

"Want me to stop?" He smirked.

Asshole, she thought. He knew she didn't want him to stop. "God no. Please don't stop." She just barely kept the whine out of her voice.

He smirked, trying to decide what to do with her (he was still new at this too) and finally decided that he wanted to do everything and he didn't want her hands in the way. More often than not, that's how it was over too quickly to begin with; because her wandering hands convinced him to give in to her but the thing was, Beth's pussy felt so good (so fucking tight) that he never lasted longer than 10 minutes. So they'd prolonged their lovemaking in foreplay. He considered it making the most of their mileage.

He held her hands to her side, his hand more than big enough to keep a hold on both her wrists. And she wasn't putting up a fight. He knew she liked him pinning her down like that. He thought it fitting because she'd pinned him down to, in every way there was. And he'd always thought that would make him feel suffocated, like he couldn't breathe only it wasn't that. It was different. It was almost like Beth making him feel the things he felt and actually making him own up to those feelings that made him feel like he could finally, for the first time in his life breathe. (Or some shit) There went those qualifiers again and he figured it would always be like that for him. A push and pull and he was glad she understood that about him. He nodded at her.

"Well okay then. Why'd ya stop me?" He smirked at her glare, that sharp flash in her eyes and fuck did his girl have spunk. His girl.

So that's how it came that he had her hands tied above her head and he was playing with her now. But she kept wiggling her ass around, her hips coming up off the bed every five seconds as he traced a lazy finger over the hood of her clit. "If you don't stop moving I'm gonna tie your legs too." She moaned loudly at that too and he had the vague thought that he should have gagged her while he was at it. He couldn't help but add as he grinned. "Apart." She moaned even louder. Yep, definitely should have gagged her.

The words were what got her and it was only with her, here in their bed, that he could use those kinds of word (or any words at all really) and not feel dirty. It was only with her that he felt anything close to human and not the animal that he had been before the turn.

He licked and sucked and played with her just enough over the next quarter of an hour until she was writhing under him. "Please." Every once in a while that single gasp would fall from her lips. Thing was, he had gotten to know the rhythm of her body real quick. He guessed it was the hunter in him that let him figure out her tells, the flush of her skin, the quickening of her breath, but more than that, the tremor in her thighs and the tightening of every muscle in her body let him know that she was about to explode and he'd learned how to prolong it. A hunter was nothing more than a man seeking its prey and that's how he figured out how to prolong her orgasm. All it usually took was him removing his finger from her pussy or a slowing of the current rhythm of his tongue and she'd growl in frustration, chasing that feeling. He grinned against her cunt now, warm on his face and she was so wet his kisses had turned sloppy as he slurped up every single drop of her but he still wasn't letting her cum and she was nearly vibrating with need as he pulled his mouth from her.

He reached down and fisted his cock a few times looking down at the picture she made, lips swollen from all their kissing, blonde hair spread out above her (her blonde hair as he'd ripped off the wig almost immediately), her pale skin almost translucent in the lighting in their cell and he could just barely make out a couple of purple marks on her hips. He knew from his fingers where he held onto her while they made love. It was so intense at times he thought he gripped her too hard, but she told him later that she liked finding the marks later. Said it was a reminder that he loved her. He didn't quite understand it but it didn't matter. It was just part of who they were together.

He climbed on the bed, continuing to pump his hand over his rock hard cock but he couldn't help it. Her body was calling him, and more than that, her eyes were holding onto him, not letting him go from their gaze and he realized she was like a siren and it was a call he couldn't help but answer.

"Spread your legs Beth." He grinned at her reaction that he had fully anticipated. She groaned and she spread them slightly and he looked at her curiously and he knew what this was. She wanted to tease him so he would in turn tease her. His eyes flitted between her eyes and her pussy so she'd know he was looking at her. He knew she liked it when she tried to close her legs again.

Beth was nearly writhing with need as Daryl crawled up over her and she saw the way his eyes kept darting down to her cunt that he was just as desperate for her as she was for him. "Untie me."

He shook his head. "Do you really want me to?" He would if she did. That was unspoken between them.

She shook her head rapidly. "No."

"Good." Though they usually liked the actual fusing of their bodies to be slow, languid, this time he took her hard and fast and her body bucked up off the bed with a cry of his name renting the air around them and he gathered her up in his embrace as he fucked her through it.

Beth was always amazed at the new heights they took this, how far they could push their bodies, how much they could make them feel without actually breaking and her cunt ached as it never had even though he was hitting nearly every spot and he was filling her and still she needed more because he wasn't giving it his all. He was holding back and she knew it was something that perhaps they hadn't tried yet and he was too afraid to ask. But she didn't push. It would present itself naturally just like everything else between them.

Good lord in Heaven Beth had one thought and that was that she hoped this wasn't as mortally sinful as it seemed. Their life was already hell enough and she didn't need to be punished any further. It was punishment enough that they couldn't spend every waking minute doing this. Being wrapped in each others arms (even though she was presently tied up) and she just wanted to be filled up by him, consumed, devoured, emptied and just completely and utterly spent by him.

She needed more though. She didn't know what though and she fought her frustration.

"Whatcha want?" His voice was a rasp in her ear.

"Just need more." He reached up and untied her and he thought this might be okay. If she liked being tied up (and looked disappointed that he'd untied her) she might like this too.

"Get on all fours." Daryl instructed her. He'd never done her like this. It seemed like something he woulda done with one of the girls Merle always sent sniffin' after him. Not someone pretty and good and sweet like Beth Greene. Only the Beth he'd come to know in and out of the bedroom were two very different things. And that was not to say that Beth didn't like it the other way, soft and slow and sweet and good. She did. But more often than not, she wanted this straight fuckin' as she called it and that was good with him too. Anything was good for him when it was with her.

Beth felt a jolt of desire sweep through her and her clit ached anew at the thought of how he was going to take her. Just take her what he wanted, which was everything (and she'd happily give it). It thrilled her just thinking about it as she got into position and she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder so she could study his face as he positioned himself behind her and only one word could describe his expression. Lust.

Jesus H. Christ he wasn't gonna last fuckin' long at all, he thought, as he took in her perfect round ass, the fucking split of her cheeks and how that gap between her thighs had her already lined up, her glistening lips fuller, pinker from their fucking. "Fuck!" He couldn't help the curse as he lined himself up with her heat and slid slowly inside and both of them groaned at this new angle, him going all the way in, all the way to the hilt, buried inside her as their skin meshed together. He pulled his hips back and felt her gasp and wiggle her behind and God almighty if she did that again he was gonna blow his wad fast.

"Be still!" He hissed and without even thinking he slapped her ass and he froze. _Shit._ This could be bad.

"Oh my god, do that again." Her whisper was fierce over her shoulder, and he knew then it was okay. It was probably always going to be okay with her, he realized and there was comfort in that. And he couldn't help it, he chuckled.

She looked over her shoulder, giving him one of her goofy grins. "What? It felt good, okay?" She blushed furiously.

He laughed again thinking if anyone had ever told him a year ago he'd be playing S and M games with Beth Greene he would've punched them in the goddamn throat for even thinking it, let alone actually speaking it. And it fucking thrilled him that she liked this sort of thing and he felt, well he felt happy. "Okay by me Greene, now do ya mind stoppin' yer yappin?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Dixon." She giggled (fucking minx that she is saying his name like that) because she knew what that did to him.

He growled and made her pay for the statement, just like she liked it, slamming his cock into her core again and again. Furthermore, he withheld what she wanted, that ass slap until he'd driven her to the brink, fucking her nearly senseless, bending her body to his will and driving her to that edge where she'd shatter under him, and it was only when she was nearly sobbing his name, pleading when he did it.

He pulled his hand back and let it fly forward, his palm hit her cheek, fingers spread and the sting and the burn felt good, shooting a bolt of lightning straight into his cock as he rasped out. "Come for me baby." He fucked her and he fucked her hard, the sound of skin slapping together and gasps and grunts filling the air around them. And he knew it would be good. God he knew it, the angle, her ass right in his face like it was, but seeing her back arch up like her orgasm was ripping straight through her spine, made that ache settle in his balls and he felt them tighten as he stared at the way his dick disappeared inside her dripping cunt. A gush of heat and her spasming walls had him falling over that edge before he even knew what hit him and he held onto her hips as it was now his turn for a spine-crushing orgasm that had him grunting out her name against her back. His legs had turned boneless and he wondered if this was it. His dick was broken and they'd never get to do this again.

He rolled them over and realized that he hadn't asked if it was okay. "Sorry I didn't pull out." He whispered against her neck, pressing his lips there.

"Should still be okay." She murmured back and then pulled back to look at him, a lazy smile resting on her face. "Think anybody heard us?" She felt sleepy, dazed and not a little saddle-sore. She'd feel it tomorrow but it'd be the good kind of hurt.

He chuckled low. "They'd have to be deaf not to."

They lay there a while later, a tangle of limbs and hair and sheets and he thought he could live one day or one hundred thousand and the only thing he'd care about in any one of them would be Beth. As long as he spent the rest of his life with her it didn't matter to him if they were living a regular life (though he suspected they'd have never met in their old world) or this one where they were fighting to stay alive against the all things that tried to kill them. He was, for the first time in his life, truly happy and he didn't think even Merle would begrudge him that.

He snaked his hand over to Beth's belly and traced lazy circles around her belly button, one of his most favorite parts of her body. "What you do to me girl." He breathed.

"What you do to me too." Beth whispered back.

"How about it's what we do to each other." She nodded at his reply her hands continued their stroking until they were no longer lazy tracing of fingertips but calculated, careful, purposeful movements of her fingers gliding lower and lower until he was hard again. "See?" He arched one eyebrow at her answering grin.

"Ooh, Mr. President." She giggled before she leaned over him and wrapped her beautiful lips over his cock and took him in her mouth and he didn't remember anything after that.

* * *

Maggie got up suddenly and sprinted across the room and Glenn just watched with barely disguised glee. Even if Maggie had been fairly understanding about Daryl and her sister shacking up and finding love, she was still pissy over having to actually hear their discovery and exploration of that love.

She grabbed a piece of paper of their desk and scrawled something out barely glancing over her shoulder as she bit out. "I'll be right back. And take your pants off."

Glenn chuckled under his breath as he watched her leave and he did as she asked, well told actually, because well Maggie wore the pants in this relationship he wasn't even gonna lie (and it was okay with him because damn, just look at her!) He had been trying to figure out what had her so mad tonight listening to whatever it was that had Beth cooing "ooh, Mr. President" and giggling while Daryl moaned.

He waited until she got back before he said the words aloud and she was barely across the threshold to their cell before he blurted it out. "You're jealous because they are louder than we are. You don't like the competition." He couldn't help his sides from shaking with laughter but then Maggie narrowed her eyes on him pulling her shirt over her head and letting her pants fall to the floor on the way to the bed. Bingo! He was actually right twice in one week?

"Shut up and fuck me." Was her only reply and he guessed he could live with that.

* * *

Beth rolled off of Daryl panting, just as a slip of paper flew up under the curtains of their cell. She darted off the bed and grabbed it off the floor and read over it as she tucked herself back into Daryl's side and she couldn't stop laughing. There on the paper were the (angry) scrawled words of her sister. And she didn't know why they didn't think of it before because it made so much sense.

_"You are hereby evicted from this cell. Please move all your shit to your Library of Love come morning."_

_Signed, EVERYONE_

_PS: Shut the fuck up so the rest of us can sleep._

She looked at Daryl and handed him the letter, a twinkle in her eye. "Looks like we're moving baby. Now where were we?" She tucked herself back beside him and felt his chuckle rumble in his chest as he folded the letter back up.

"Right where we want to be." Daryl answered against her hair, pulling her closer as they settled in for sleep. 

They had pulled so much from each other tonight it wasn't long before he heard her soft and even breathing beside him and it was only in these moments that he felt whole. Her relaxed and sleeping beside him, all her trust placed in all of him, and though it had been hard at first he'd given that trust back in spades. 

It was a give and take sort of love and sometimes he felt like he was doing all the taking but she always brought it all back to that moment that he'd told her she didn't have to do it all alone. She didn't have to love them enough for both of them because loved her so much it was all encompassing and he thought maybe that was what real love, true love was. Not a love where each gave the other half. He'd never really understood that. Because he didn't feel half of anything with her. He felt whole. Human and whole and full and he could finally breathe and just God, he was thankful.

He didn't know if there was anyone up there still yet but even so he glanced up at the ceiling of their cell and whispered thank you and if he held her a little tighter that night she didn't complain. When it came to things like that she never did. She just let him feel it all and he gave it right back, full circle. Just part of the us that was them (or some shit).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me love on your way out. xoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure and let me know what you think?


End file.
